1. Field
The present invention relates to a medical imaging apparatus and a method of providing operational information of a gantry included in the medical imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computerized tomography (CT) imaging apparatus processes data regarding a shape of an internal section of an object to obtain an image by projecting an X-ray toward the object at various angles and reconfiguring the projected X-rays by using a computer.
The CT imaging apparatus having a roughly donut shape includes an apparatus for accommodating a patient at the center thereof, which is generally referred to as a gantry. An X-ray source and a detector for detecting the X-ray are mounted on the donut shaped gantry. An opening of the gantry is disposed between the X-ray source and the detector. When an object is to be scanned so as to form an image thereof, the object is laid on a transfer device and is carried through the opening of the gantry. Then, the CT imaging apparatus operates the X-ray source and detector of the gantry so as to rotate them, operates the X-ray source to generate an X-ray, and operates the detector to detect the X-ray that has passed through the object. The CT imaging apparatus receives a signal corresponding to an intensity of the X-ray acquired from the gantry and generates an image according to an X-ray attenuation factor in a sectional plane of the object by calculating the received signal.